Long day
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Robin never meant to hurt his best friend, and now his mind wouldnt let him rest, but maybe Wally has a cure for him? Contains Bromance, my first Wally and Dick storry so please review gently


Though Robin was never one for sleeping, he knew that sleep was a requirement of staying healthy. But after living with Batman for a few years he learned how to survive with the minimum amount. It was ten pm and he was wide awake. The others had gone to bed early after a particularly rough training day, but Robin just couldn't fall asleep. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, yet sleep would not come. His aching body pulse in protest as he rolled around, trying to get into a comfortable position, but when the raven haired boy couldn't find it he decided to lie on his back.

The clock next to his bed shown brightly with red numbers and he found himself mesmerized by it, watching it till it shown 11 'o'clock. He stared at the ceiling, looking up at the glow in the dark star stickers Superman gave him, making him feel sad as he remembered the day's events…

_ It was their national report day, a day when the Justice League would come down and see how their young protégées were doing. Though they said they weren't nervous they really were, especially Robin. Everyone on the team had a mentor, that was a must, and everyone's mentors were usually laid back and understanding about mess ups and mistakes, but not Batman. Batman had his own set of rules and conducts and Robin HAD to follow them. _

_ Bruce wasn't a mean mentor, god no, he was just strict because he cared for his little boy and wanted to make sure he grew up big and strong. But some times Robin wished he would lay off, just a little bit. But that really wasn't the reason that Robin was nervous about him coming. He was nervous because Batman told him if he wasn't improving or learning new things then he would be forced to leave the team and go back home! And he didn't think he could do that. He formed friends on the team, sure Superboy was a jerk at times, and Wally didn't know how to be serious, but they were his friends!_

_ "Dude, you need to calm down." Wally told him from behind, making Robin turn on his heel to look at his red haired best friend who was eating from a bag of chips. "You have been doing wicked good; no way would Bats drop you from the team." _

_ Robin gave him a some what fake grin and nodded, high fiving the speedsters hand and pounding it with the other. "Yeah, no way that could happen…"_

_ "Hey, I'll be your sparring partner ok? I'll go easy on you and Bats will see you win and totally let you stay." Robin nodded, not totally thrilled with the idea, but still nodded all the same._

_It wasn't till another hour that the Justice League arrived; Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Aqua man and 'Uncle John'. The nerves were kicking in full force and Robin felt himself go rigid as his mentor walked past, their eyes never meeting, but he knew he was being watched. Wally placed his hands on his shoulders, standing behind him as he placed his chin on his head. _

_ "Dude, were going to do fine, calm down." He whispered in his ear, making the younger blush and nod, walking to the training room with Wally still clinging to him. _

_ "You and your sparring partner will be given ten minutes to show what you've learned, when I blow my whistle you'll both stop and wait for your evaluation, your goal is to unarm each other, not hurt." Superman told the group as they stood in pairs; Superboy and Aqua lad, Artemis and Meagan, and Wally with Robin. _

_ Robin sat on the ground with Wally as he watched the two other boys duke it out, it was an amazing fight, their moves lightning fast, each trying to one up the other while Superboy tried to stay away from the water, knowing he wasn't the best in that element. They received nothing but praise from their mentor when they were down, and that made Robin more nervous, what if he was the only one to get criticized?_

_ He watched the girls fight the best he could, his mind too focused on trying not to shake or throw up from sheer nerves. When Superman called them up he thought he was about to die. All eyes were on him and Wally as they walked onto the platforms. _

_ "You ready?" Wally whispered as they bowed respectfully to one another, getting into their fighting stances. Their eyes locked onto each others, faking angry faces as the whistle blew and Wally ran at him, fist aiming for his shoulder. Robin easily dodged by doing a back flip, kicking him nimbly in the chin._

_ Wally tried to kick him in the stomach and Robin hit him in the back of the knees, making him tumble to the ground, but not before grabbing his cape, making him fall on top of him. Wally quickly had him pinned, practically lying on top of him as he smirked. "Give up?"_

"_NEVER!" Robin yelled kicking Wally off and jumping onto him, pinning him down, and hitting him in the arm. He glanced over and saw Batman frowning, displeasure clear on his face. Robin growled silently and threw a punch at Wally in frustration, hitting him harder then expected, making the speedster yelp in pain, grabbing his arm as he stared at his masked friend. _

_ The whistle was blown and Robin jumped off him, eyes widen at his own aggression. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, taking a smoke bomb from his belt and throwing it to the ground, disappearing as he heard Superboy call his name…_

Robin had hid for the rest of the day, only leaving when he had to use the bathroom or when he had to eat something. Batman had spoken to him earlier; he was disappointed in him for running away, but not for the fighting. Much to Robins surprise he announced he could stay, and that Wally's arm was only bruised. But still it made him feel bad and made him want to go to his room and see for himself if he as ok, but he was too nervous.

It wasn't until a quarter after midnight that Robin decided to go check on Wally, not wake him up, but check on him. As he made his way to the others room he felt his face grow hot. What if he didn't want to see him?

He opened the door and found himself in the dark room with his friend sleeping peacefully in a ball. Robin crept over to the bed and sat on the side, looking at him sleep with a soft smile on his lip. He tucked a strand of ginger hair out of Wally's face just as his eyes opened.

"Hey Rob." He said, yawning and stretching, smiling sleepily. "Cant sleep?"

"Wally… I am so sorry." Robin whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

Wally sighed, scooting away from him. "Dude, it's ok. I know you wouldn't, so how about this, lie down with me, and get some sleep."

Robins face heated up as he shooked his head. "It's ok… I can go to my room and sleep; I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Dude, bull. Now get in the bed and go to sleep." He teased, pulling the boy close and pulling the blanket up close as the boy relaxed, deciding to not struggle but stay. "And also, if you ever want to sleep with me again, just say so, I know how your mind is like a steel box. Once something goes in, it doesn't get out."

Robin smiled. "I think I might take you up on that offer."


End file.
